The New Kid On The Block
by Jesse's Mamacita
Summary: Finally updated! Sky discovers things about her life that she never knew, who is she? What is she doing in California? does anyone know? Drama, chaos, and life lessons, because nobody truly knows themselves…read n review amigos
1. Awake

As I lay in my coma I could just catch the subtle ring of my dad's voice, "Your room's beautiful…" My coma had thrust me into a deep sleep. My room? What room? Oh. I could remember that lazy summer afternoon with the sun sparkling off the fresh water in our pool, and licking raspberry ice creams in our home in Miami. That lazy summer afternoon when my dad informed that we were moving. Moving to the other side of the country. To California. My dad had bought a huge restaurant in California and "this could be a fresh new start for all of us". My dad's words after me and my brother were told that we were upping sticks and flying west. Why, after 16 years of my life would I want to move to somewhere where I had never been before in my life? I remember my brother being just as angry about it as me. I was angry because I would be leaving all of my friends, most of them which I'd known since I was in kindergarten. Not to mention our huge home, basically, just Miami on the whole. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to live in Miami? Summer all the time, chilling out at the beach, and not to mention the hot guys that hung out there. But since my dad had promised that we would be back there most holidays, there was no compromising. Where were we moving again? Erm…erm…my memory couldn't trace back that far, could it? Erm… Carmel… yeah that's it, Carmel.

I felt a refreshing cool breeze sweep over me; the tinkling peal of wind chimes… Was I now awakening from the deep sleep which had made me oblivious to the world around me? Just then I could feel something gentle and light touch my forehead. Wake up. Wake up. But my body ignored… That's when I felt a rush of energy shoot down me, I opened my eyes, and I saw.

"Sky…" Emilio whispered and then my dad and my brother were looming over me smiling. "Welcome back little sister". Emilio smiled. My dad's eyes were glossy.

"We knew you'd come back…" My dad said. Then before I knew it, Nurses sporting wonderful golden smiles hurried to my room. Sky Castel was back. The weeks which followed after that were nice. Sipping icy cranberry drinks in our back garden with all my friends telling me how good it was to have me back. I thought of how many times me and my friends had been chilling in that porch on sunny days eating whichever concoction it was that we craved. I felt more downhearted than ever now that I was moving to California. But I'm not one to leave unfinished business so I spent all the quality time in the world with my friends, gave final goodbyes to our home, and attended my surprise party on Miami Beach. All of my friends were there and I watched the sunset on the beach with them for the last time. I'll never forget it. But the day had come to up sticks, so after endless re-runs of 'Stuart Little' on the plane, we had arrived in Carmel, California.

Well, I saw Palm trees…and not much else. My medication before the flight had put me right out of it. Someone must have carried me into my room after one of my ever-increasing fits of drowsiness, seeing as when I woke up my dad and brother were by my side saying that I should go right back to sleep, the room was nice. The floor was laid with wooden floorboards with a soft beige rug spread at the foot of the bed. All the walls were white apart from the wall which the pine bed leaned on, it was a refreshing lime green. The furniture was all pine, which was cool because it felt just like my old bedroom, with my comfortable wooden furniture. My dad must have gotten an interior designer for the house because I had lime green and lemon yellow accessories to match the Northern wall. I observed my room contentedly with satisfaction as the gentle Californian wind blew my lime green curtains. I liked my room, it was cosy. The last family who had lived here at 99 Pine Crest Road had moved to a bigger house but they still lived nearby in Carmel. What were they called….erm, erm. My memory was still weary. Erm…oh yeah, the Ackermans.

"Well?" my dad asked looking excited, "Do you like it?". My dad was only 37, and he was in good shape seeing as he's been a father for 19 years. He had very short brown hair, was quite tall, and was slim yet quite muscular. I looked around, yeah, I did like it…

"Sky?" Emilio said, winning my attention.

"Yeah…" I replied. I didn't sound at all convincing so I beamed my smile and exclaimed, "Yeah, I love it!" My dad's smile said 'I knew you would' and I smiled at both my brother and father. I didn't mean for my attention to fluctuate, but, the sparkling spectre basking in the sun's light on my window seat was unmistakably distracting.


	2. California soul

Tut, I can't get no solitude.  
"Well, You go back to sleep, get some rest". My dad said. He stroked my head softly, before him and Emilio made their way to the door and closed it behind them gently. The guy still sat on my window seat, faced in my direction. What was he looking at? If I act like I can't see him, he'll go away. Because man, I was in no fit state to fight. I hadn't been to Jiu - Jitsu in two Months. I usually eat ghosts for breakfast. I eyed my reflection in the mirror, as I had nothing else to busy myself with. My light brown skin looked radiant in the sunlight. I had silky, loose black curls which came nearly to the middle of my back. I was getting bored of acting, the guy didn't go away. Actually, he got up from the window seat and took a few steps towards the side of me.   
"Get your translucent ass the hell out of my bedroom". The guy looked stunned for a while, and then his mouth rested into a soft smile, as if he was amused by my rather unpleasant command.

"You're… a mediator?" he asked, his voice full with disbelief.

"A what?" I answered; my Medication had whacked me out.  
"A mediator…" he said, "having communications with the dead". I had communications with the dead alright. judging by the please-can-you-pass-the- peas way that he said it, he had gotten over the shock. He moved closer to me.  
"Do you speak to everyone like that?" He asked with a curious yet light tone.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I wanted to hear this.   
"I'm Jesse de Silva". He said, "I've been here for over one hundred and fifty years".

With that there was an awkward silence, during which I was giving my glacial stare, which makes even the most self-satisfied of people feel uneasy.  
"What was it that you called me?" I demanded.   
"A mediator" he stated, he looked calm, yet confused. "Have you never been told that you were a mediator?" he asked with concern. My gaze drifted away to a point above the horizon.  
"No". No-one ever told me because I could never tell them. It was so hard. I had to tell somebody. Tell them that I was a weird child. When I was eight, I could remember creeping into Emilio's room at night to sleep next to him, because I was scared that they would come to get me. He didn't mind, but he and my dad never could understand why I couldn't be on my own at night. Those were the last times I ever tried, although there were many times before that, but they didn't count because I was only a child and it was understood as me having a 'too wild an imagination for my own good'. That was a long time ago, I stopped being scared. Have you heard of the fight-or-flight syndrome? I didn't take flight anymore, I started too fight – jiu-jitsu.

Now I found myself in the peculiar position of talking to a ghost, though I don't know why I was giving him the chance. The ghost went and sat back on the window seat and told me a bit about the girl who used to own this bedroom. Now I was disturbed that she happened to be the same age as me, but I can't explain how I felt. That there was someone else like me. Someone else who could see the dead. I don't trust ghosts, so I didn't believe him, although the thought was nice. His eyes glistened when I asked her name, Susannah.  
"And she put up with sharing a room with you?" I asked.  
"Susannah and I are…friends" he stated. I raised an eyebrow and asked,   
"Friends?" Maybe she was a loner or a Goth who didn't like mingling with the living, I don't know, but it seemed ludicrous.

"She doesn't have any other friends apart from dead guys like you".

At this, I saw his jaw and neck tense as he gritted his teeth. The atmosphere was tense. Silence. He got up from the window seat and moved towards me, not taking his eyes off mine,

"Which school are you going to attend?" he asked.   
"The Junipero Serra Mission Academy" I replied. He relaxed.   
"Well I know a special person who could help you with your gift" He said.


	3. Phantom friend

It was the start of the spring term. I wanted to go back to school. Not because I missed the never-ending thrills of quantum physics and algebraic equations, but because I thought it was time I showed my face in a classroom. I woke up early in the morning and took a bath; the morning was crisp and fresh. I thought I'd go casual so I slipped into my coral coloured long length tee with short puff sleeves teamed with my fitted jeans and my brand new dolly shoes. Feeling fresh, I looked in the mirror, I had lost weight. My cheekbones were clearer and my stomach and thighs had definitely gone slimmer, my clothes fitted me perfectly. I wore my hair in a pony with some of my loose silky curls let out. My dad dropped me off at the Junipero Serra Mission Academy and informed the Sister that I was the new girl they'd been expecting. The morning sun gleamed making my light brown skin glow against my coral tee in its light. They sure took pride in their clothes, as we stood outside for assembly I noticed that all the girls were dressed in designers and figure hugging outfits. I stood on my own, feeling out of place.  
"Will Sky... er Xiomara Castel please come to the Principle's office before first period" Sister Ernestine announced from the front, her amplified voice echoing through the whole front ground of the school. There was some muffled chatter as a few people pulled confused faces. The Principle, he was the one who the ghost in my bedroom told me I had to see. He could supposedly see the dead like me. Oh and about the ghost in my bedroom, I would never say that I'm sympathetic towards ghosts but, he's been living in there for over one hundred and fifty years whereas I haven't been there 150 hours, I can't kick him out. So, this morning I had to get changed in the bathroom. I walked past the nurtured inner courtyard to the Principle's office. I knocked on the door.

"Yes. Come in…" The voice answered so I stepped inside. Wow, this guy's office was huge and Victorian styled, with big books adorning the bookshelves, oh and, he was a Priest. I just sat down to take a seat when the ghost materialized out of nowhere. Father Dominic twitched a little. That wasn't enough for me to ask him if he could see the ghost just like I could. The ghost walked closer to the desk until he was standing behind me.  
"Welcome to the Junipero Serra Mission Academy!" he said in a warm deep voice.  
"Go on, tell him" the ghost behind me said, "He's a mediator too". I smiled ignoring the ghost guy, all the time trying to crack whether or not he could see the dead. Father Dominic looked uneasy with the ghost's comment, then, he broke. He dashed a glance over my shoulder, it only lasted the twinkling of an eye but it was all I needed. I smiled,  
"Father Dominic you can see him can't you? The ghost standing behind me? You can see him". To put it lightly, Father Dominic hand to clutch onto his mahogany desk to stop himself from falling off his grand chair.

I was leaning against one of the stone pillars outside of the breezeway. It was close to the end of first period so there was no point in going to class. Father Dominic told me that I needed to meet two people that day. I leaned against the cooling stone thinking about how this is the weirdest day of my school life. The bell for second period was going to go soon. I rested my head back onto the pillar, just then the ghost from my bedroom materialized. He hadn't startled me, nothing surprises me anymore. The light from the sun shone down on him making him shimmer just like the first day I'd seen him. I winced, protecting my eyes from the sheer radiance. I think he could see that my eyes hurt so he moved into the shade under the beautiful stone roof held up by the pillar. Silence. The cool wind which blew through my hair was the only sound.  
"I'm sorry, but I never got your name..." he said breaking the silence.  
"Sky. Sky Castel" I breathed. He looked up to the sky. The wispy clouds flying gracefully as the sparkling sun smiled down. The sky was beautiful.  
"Sky…" he tasted the word in a silky, smooth voice as he gazed at the sky. He finally tore his gaze and turned his liquid, mysterious eyes to me. I hadn't noticed until then but I was slightly smiling. I abruptly broke out of my smile,

"I forgot your name" I said softly, it was almost a whisper.

"Jesse, Jesse De Silva". He said, one again making me listen to his every word just to hear the sound of his voice. We both stood for a moment, looking at each other, and then I smiled, making him smile a brilliant, white smile.  
"Well," I said, "nice to meet you Mr. De Silva". I smirked. He laughed at this and matched my sentence with,  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Castel". I laughed, I guess this little tête-à-tête meant that we were now friends, and I know that I said I eat ghosts for breakfast, but Jes- I mean this _ghost_, was different.

What do you think? please review guys :)


	4. Three is not a crowd

Father Dominic called me back to his office to inform me that I had to meet two mediators that day, two people that were like me. I could hardly believe that there was one person in the world who was like me, and now I meet three on the same day? I got back to my lessons and was sitting in Biology. I actually wanted to see Jesse now, to free me from this boredom. Finally, It was lunch time. I was walking through the hallway, it's always been important for me to know the environment that I'm in. Jocks, popular bimbo's, nerds, yes I could identify people from every category of high school stereotypes. I decided to make my way to Father Dominic's office. I knocked on the door and entered,  
"Sky," Father Dominic said in a welcoming voice, "sit down, please. How are you settling in?"  
"Ok, this place is really different from Miami". I replied. Different? Different? Miami and this place were two different worlds. In Miami we played basketball in the hallways, the Mission doesn't have bells just in case they'd disturb the peace...  
"Everything takes time to get acquainted to" He explained in a warm deep voice. I smiled with understanding.  
"Sky, I told you that you shall have to meet to students, they are also mediators" Students? Now we really could start up our own ghost-busters squad,

"As from now I will be your… mentor, if you will. I will help you develop your mediating skills, young one you have been blessed with this gift. This gift which you can use to help these lost souls". I don't know what my facial expression read, but it must have been engrossed in thought, for I was.  
"Well we will talk in greater detail about that later. Susannah and Paul should be here by now". Just then, a girl wearing a skirt and a cream jacket rushed into the room. She had brown hair and green yes, she let out a sigh before a boy strode into the room after her. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt, which was designer, black anti-fit jeans and a pair of black ray-bans hanging on his t-shirt neck. Both of them were welcomed with a "ah" from Father Dominic. They were the mediators? I spun around, making both of them stop in their tracks.

There was a brief moment of silence. However the silence was cut short as Father Dominic spoke,  
"Susannah, Paul, please take a seat". The girl walked uncertainly and took a seat, as the boy, who less unnervingly walked over to a chair and too, sat down.  
"I'd like you to meet Sky Castel," Father Dominic announced "Sky shares your gift…she is also a Mediator". They looked shocked.  
"Oh…really?…" Susannah asked, obviously with disbelief.  
"Yes. Really". I replied. She seemed to focus on me, like she was trying to find answers in me or something.  
"Castel? Oh, you live at 99 Pine Crest Road, my old house". She said. So she was the girl, Susannah, who used to own my bedroom, who was friends with Jesse…and who I thought was a loser, or a Goth that didn't like mingling with the living. But she didn't look very Gothic.  
"Yes I do" I stated as she gave a pretty weak smile. The boy held out a masculine, olive hand,  
"Nice to meet you, Sky. I'm Paul, Paul Slater" he said with an unreadable smile and deep, ocean mist blue eyes. I took my smaller hand to shake his with a smile, he had a strong handshake.  
"Well now that we have another Mediator friend in our company, I think we should go through our responsibilities and duties as Mediators". Father Dominic's suggestion didn't seem to please Susannah and Paul.  
"Father Dom! Can we not do this another time, please? I don't really think I want to hear about being patient when it comes to ghosts that try to kill you ". Susannah blurted shaking her dark chestnut hair with frustration.  
"Well Susannah, it really is not about what you want to hear. It is my duty to teach Sky what it is to be a good Mediator, it is a gift we must put to good practice". I don't like being told that I need to be guided, but in this case, I quite liked it. I don't know why…I guess it because having someone as warm as Father Dominic around made me feel warmth.  
"Well it is close to the end of Lunch so...I suppose we could discuss our Mediating Responsibilities another time" Father Dominic said, much to the obvious relief of Susannah, we left the office and made our way to 5th period.

It was the end of the day and I was at my locker, exchanging text and exercise books between my bag and locker. I had put my Geography textbook into my bag, I closed the crimson metal locker door and almost jumped, there was a guy leaning, with a smile on the locker next to mine…

waddya gotta do to get some reviews around here? Jeez…lol (pout) but some reviews would be nice…


End file.
